


Universe Corrupted

by clearwater09



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corruption, Gen, Macro/Micro, Symbiote - Freeform, Vore, Weight Gain, giant, height increase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearwater09/pseuds/clearwater09
Summary: Something from the past comes back and encourages Steven to it's bidding. May make a sequel to this. Also if you find any plot holes or spelling errors let me know so I can fix them. (Inspired by Married to the Blob from Simpson’s Treehouse of Horror 18. Events take place after Steven Universe the Movie). In the future I do plan on commissioning someone to do a comic for this and the sequel.(C) of Steven Universe is own by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar.(C) of Abet belongs to me.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	Universe Corrupted

(Inspired by Married to the Blob from Simpson’s Treehouse of Horror 18. Events take place after Steven Universe the Movie.) (Note: Clothing grows to fit the person wearing it as they grow)

It was a nice sunny Autumn day in Beach City and on the beach Amethyst and Steven were goofing around as Pearl watched from the deck of the beach house. Suddenly from the sky fell a small unknown object, crashing about a hundred feet from the house. As Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl quickly ran over to where the object had landed to investigate what it was. As they walked up to it, the object opened up to reveal a pink glowing blob like thing. Amethyst being Amethyst, first reaction was to try and eat whatever it was, she quickly grabbed a nearby stick and poking the blob with it, causing the blob to stick.

“Kinda reminds of a marshmallow, hope it taste like one, too,” stated Amethyst, raising the stick and blob above her head.

“Amethyst, put that thing down, you don’t know what that thing is or where it’s been. I feel like I’ve seen this thing before” replied Pearl.

“But I want to eat it, it looks so yummy,” responded Amethyst, opening her mouth wide. Pearl quickly grabbed the stick in an attempt to prevent Amethyst from eating it. As they struggled back and forth over the stick, Steven was pleading with them to stop, when the blob was flew off the stick and soaring into Steven open mouth, hitting the back off his mouth, forcing him to swallow the blob whole.

“Aww man I want to be the one eat that,” wined Amethyst, “So, what did it taste like Steven, I bet it was delicious.”

“Actually, it tasted like a rotten, decaying rubber,” replied Steven, as talked about its taste causing his face turned green with a appalled look on his face.

“My stomach sorta feels queasy, I think I’m gonna go lay down and take,” Steven said, as his stomach let out an audible groan in displeasure, not agreeing with the blob that was inside it. Steven made his way back inside the house and up to his room, changing into his pajamas and lying down on his bed and going to sleep. As Steven slept, he had a dream where he was going around town eating a ton of food and caused every eating establishment he went to in town to run out of food. While Steven slept, the pink blob currently inhabiting his stomach was busy altering and strengthening Steven’s digestive system, while merging itself with Steven. 

A few hours later Steven was awoken from his sleep by the sound of his stomach rumbling along with a dream induced hunger. Steven got out of bed and went downstairs to fix himself something to eat that would calm his noisy stomach down. Steven walked over to the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients to make himself a sandwich, making himself a turkey, ham, salami, roast beef, chicken, cheese, lettuce, pickles, tomato with ketchup on a hoagie bun and quickly devoured it in three bites. As he patted his belly, he heard a voice saying, _that was good have another_. He looked around to see if he could find any one nearby, but could not. He began to clean up when he heard the voice again telling him to _go on have another sandwich, eat more._

“Who’s there, show yourself,” Steven demand, as his eyes darted back and forth looking for the source of the voice.

_ You’re not gonna be able to find me, because I’m inside your head_, the voice said.

“Who are you,” question Steven.

_ I’m the blob that you ate earlier_, replied the voice.

“How and why are you in my head,” asked Steven

_ I’m in your head because I have merged with you, it part of my programming_, the voice stated.

“What do you mean by ‘programming’.” Steven question.

_ I was created to absorb any Gem life form that I came in contact with and corrupt, by getting inside their body, either by force or by the Gems own stupidity, with the exception of my creator, Pink Diamond. To make it simple for you think of me more of like a symbiote from the Spiderman comics_, explained the voice.

“You know it does not surprise me at all that Mom created something like you,” Steven grumbled. “You mentioned that you were designed to corrupt other Gems, what does that mean exactly” Steven asked trying to get more info on what this thing was.

_ So Pink originally wanted to use me as a way to help conquer new colon, when she came up with my original design, I was to go after the planets organic life. But then she faked her death and the Gem Wars started, she changed my design to go after any Gem life on the planet instead of eating whatever planet I was on organic life, by hoping the first Gem that saw me would willingly eating me or attacking and knocking that Gem out then forcing my way down there throat if they didn’t. Once inside their body, I would transform into a stomach and enter their mind, much like I’m doing with you, and force them to have a hunger so bad that they would eat other Gems. Then when they had taken out all the other Gems, I would force poof the host and absorb all the Gems so they couldn’t return_, the voice explained.

“Wow, I’ve heard Mom doing some cruel thing before, but this takes the cake,” replied Steven.

_ Our Mother was very upset after the rest of the Diamonds corrupted the rest of the Gems. She basically was so furious that she didn’t care about anything but revenge for the corruption_, the voice stated

“So how many times have you done this,” Steven asked in horror.

_ None, when Mom sent me out into space in with the hopes that I would hit a Gem populated planet but I never did. I’ve been floating around space for thousands of year, until I returned earlier_, the voice stated.

“Why didn’t you try to take over Amethyst or Pearl, since they full Gems” question Steven.

_ That the glorious thing about you, Steven, your body is the perfect vessel for me. Even though you’re a Gem, your half organic. I can modify your organic body as we go along to help me complete my mission without the need of ever finding a new host_, the voice stated.

“What do you mean by ‘modify my body’,” Steven question. 

_ You’ll find out in due time what I mean_, the voice stated,_ Matter of fact, maybe Mom had this all planned from the beginning_, the voice suggested.

“What do you mean by ‘planned’ this all out,” asked Steven.

_ Consider this Steven, you are the kindest thing Mom ever created, nothing evil about you and you have even brought peace to the Gem Empire. By contrast I’m the evilest thing that Mom ever created, nothing about me was suppose to good and I was designed to destroy all Gem. Maybe Mom know years ago that I would need help to complete my mission, so she gave up her form to create you, so you could be the perfect host for me, since Gem weapons have little to no affect on you_, the voice explained.

“I mean what you’re saying sounds really far fetch for mom to do, but let’s say this is all true and she really did plan this, what if I refuse to become evil and to help you with mission,” Steven stated. As soon as Steven question the voice, his stomach let out a terrible growl and quickly felt like he hadn’t eaten for days. Steven proceeded to make another sandwich and quickly devouring it, and then made another one and another one and so forth till he ran out of supplies for making sandwiches. Steven stomach had now expanded to the size of a basketball and as much as Steven hated to admit, it did feel good to stuff himself like that. Steven never told anyone as kid and had forgotten the idea due to Gem activity, but he always loved being fat and now that peace had come maybe it was time to let go and become fatter.

_ As you can see, I can make you do what I want just by controlling your hunger, so do we have an agreement on completely merging together_, the voice asked

“It feels amazing being stuffed like this,” Steven said while rubbing his belly, “if you can tell me that us becoming one will make sure this feeling never ends, then yes we have an agreement.” Steven said as he reluctantly agreed, “By the way what do I call you?”

_ Hmm, I guess you can call me, Abet_, he replied.

After coming to their agreement, Steven’s mind completely merged with Abet. Steven’s stomach released another demand for more food, causing him to feel like he had not eaten for days again.

_ Now before you go after a Gem we need to stretch your stomach out_, Abet stated.

Steven walked over to fridge, opening door and began to grab anything and everything edible that he could, cooked or uncooked, devouring it as fast as he could. When the fridge had been cleaned of every speck of food and drink he turned his attention to the pantry. When he the pantry was finally cleared out, his belly had stretched out to the size of a deflated beach ball. As he sat there rubbing is over gorged belly in pure bliss, he heard a door open behind him. Turning around he saw Amethyst staring at him as she walked out of her room.

_ Well aren’t we lucky, looks like our first Gem meal sought us out_, Abet said chuckling.

As Amethyst walked over to where Steven was, she could see the floor was covered with empty containers and food scrapes.

“Dang, Steven out here having a party and you didn’t invited me to it,” laughingly said Amethyst. As Amethyst laughed, Steven’s stomach belted out another hungry growl, causing Amethyst to stop laughing and look at Steven with concern.

“Steven, are you feeling you, I mean I know you use to eat a lot when you were younger, but you never eaten so much before that it made your belly looked liked that,” asked Amethyst, poking his over inflated belly. As Amethyst was talking to him, Abet chimed in,_ Go on eat her, fill your belly_. Steven could feel his hungry raising again, as the scent from Amethyst hit his nose. The more Steven stood there staring at Amethyst, the more he wondered if her taste matched her scent. Steven was then snapped out of his trance when his belly growled as if in agreeance on the idea of finding out what Amethyst tasted like.

“Hey, Amethyst, if you were to say you had a flavor, what flavor would you say you were,” Steven asked, his voice sounding a little deeper than it had before, while wiping away the drool from his mouth and as he started walking towards Amethyst.

“Okay dude, you’re starting to freak me out,” Amethyst said nervously, as she backed away towards the door.

“I’d bet you taste like grapes, if not you at least smell like one,” Steven said, licking his lips slowly. Soon Amethyst bumped up against something, turning around to see not the door she was hoping for but a wall. That is when Steven took his chance and pounced on Amethyst, pinning her to the floor.

“Now just stay still Amethyst, this will be over soon,” Steven said, as opening his mouth wide.

Meanwhile, Pearl was in her room busy inside her head trying to remember where she had seen that thing before. She searched wildly through her memories, hoping to find what was looking for. Then she finally found it, thousands of years ago after changing her appearance to Rose and the start of the Gem Wars, Pink had tried to create an artificial stomach in an attempt to blend in more with the humans, but something didn’t turn out right and it tried to attacking Pearl before Pink placed it inside a shell and sent it into space hoping that the coldness of space would freeze it.

“Oh no, this isn’t good at all, I need to let Steven know this before it’s too late,” Pearl thought to herself. As she was she was searching her memories to see if Pink had created a way to destroy that thing, she was suddenly ripped from her thought by a blood curdling scream coming from Amethyst. She darted towards the door and out of her room only to see the door to Steven’s bathroom close and no sign of Amethyst. She then went over to Amethyst room, thinking she was in her room, but couldn’t find her. Pearl went back out to the main area and saw Steven’s bathroom was still closed. 

“Steven,” Pearl asked, outside the bathroom door.

“Yeah, Pearl, what is it,” Steven replied from the bathroom

“Is everything okay out here,” Pearl asked.

“Everything is fine Pearl, why do you ask,” replied Steven as he watched Amethyst struggle to find her way get out of his belly.

“Well I thought I heard a scream come from Amethyst, but I can’t find her,” Pearl replied.

“Nope, I was watching a horror movie, maybe that’s what you heard” Steven quickly replied.

“I guess,” Pearl sighed in relief. “Maybe Amethyst went into town.” Pearl thought as to why she couldn’t find her. 

“Also I need to talk, I finally figured out what that pink thing from earlier is,” Pearl said.

“Hang on a second, Pearl, let me finish what I’m doing in here then we’ll talk when I get out” Steven stated.

_ Remember the modification I told you I can make to your body earlier, well time to show you_, stated Abet

His stomach then let out a major growl as it began to reduce in size. digesting all the food Steven had eaten beforehand as well as Amethyst. As his abdomen shrunk from the size of an exercise ball back to the size of a medicine ball, fat was distributed across the rest of his body evenly, while a the majority was in his stomach. While he was getting fatter he could feel himself getting taller and absorbing Amethyst’s powers into his gem.

“Steven, are you sure okay, your voice sound different” asked Pearl.

“Just starting to get a little bit of a cold, now what were you trying to tell me Pearl,” Steven replied, faking a cough.

_ So what do you think of the changes I made to your body_, asked Abet.

“I love it, not only do I get fatter and taller, I gain their powers,” Steven replied as he was looking in the mirror at the improvements to his physique.

“Steven, that thing from earlier was something your mother created in an attempt to become more like a human, but before she could absorb it into her body, it became sentient and attacked me. So your mother sent it to space hoping it would never come back,” explained Pearl, as she walked into the kitchen, looking at the disarray of empty food containers and food scraps, thinking that Amethyst ate all the food in the house, again.

“Is Pearl still going on out there,” thought Steven, who had quit listening, too busy exploring his heavier body and practicing summoning Amethyst whips.

“Look Steven all I know is that thing is not good and we need to get it out of you before something bad happens to you,” explained Pearl, as she started cleaning the mess in the kitchen.

“Pearl, it a little too late to do anything about that now,” replied Steven, as he stepped out of the bathroom, “he and I are now one being, also his name is Abet”

“Steven what do you mean ‘are now one’ and why did you name it,” Pearl asked, confused at what Steven meant by that, all while she still was cleaning the mess in the kitchen.

“So while I slept, Abet was absorbed into my body. Our conscientiousness are merged into one and his body was reworked to strengthen my body. He also clarified to me that Mom didn’t make him to be a stomach for her, but weapon to destroy other Gem colonies.” explained Steven, as he patted his belly, walking towards Pearl, “by forcing Gems to eat other Gems and now that we are one, I have that ability.” Pearl turned around to see Steven standing there, now looking at her eye to eye. Pearl was shocked by the fact just a few hours ago was shorter than her was now the same height as her. She looked at the change in Steven’s appearance, as she started backing away in fear.

“And since Abet and I are now one, I now feel like I’m complete, like something that was missing from me has been returned,” said Steven. His stomach then let out a hungry growl, as the scent from Pearl hit his nose.

“You know Pearl, you smell a lot like chicken, wonder if you taste like chicken. Would you believe me if told you Amethyst smelled and tasted like grapes” stated Steven, licking his lips while he rubbed his fatter belly.

“So that scream was from Amethyst and it was because of you,” Pearl said, finally grasping why Amethyst had screamed and why she could find her.

“Yep, she nothing but fat on my body. Now hold still Pearl, it’s time for you to join her as fat,” Steven said, reaching out to grab her. But before he could grab a hold of her, Pearl swatted his hand away and took off sprinting out the door. As Pearl ran any from him, Steven slowly and meticulously followed behind her, pulling out one of Amethyst whip from his gem.

“You can’t run or hide Pearl, I will find you and I will devour you,” Steven shouted as he stepped out on to the deck.

Pearl had already gotten about 500 feet from the house when she felt something latch around her waist. Looking to down Pearl saw Amethyst’s whip wrapped around her waist. Once the whip had wrapped tight around Pearl, Steven pulled upward on the whip with enough to force to launch Pearl into the sky. As Pearl fell back to Earth she could see Steven standing below her up at her.

“Dinner time,” Steven shout as he opened his mouth allowing Pearl dropped straight into Steven’s open mouth and down to Steven’s stomach. Steven then let out a burp as he rubbed his temporarily larger stomach. Soon his stomach let out a growl, indicating that it was digesting Pearl, as Steven grow fatter and taller, Pearl’s powers were absorbed into his gem.

“Pearl, you tasted exactly like chicken. Now where could Garnet be hiding,” Steven contemplated as he was ready for his next meal in his feast. As Steven pondered where he would be able to find, when all the sudden one of Garnet’s gauntlets went past his head and exploding behind him.

“Hello, Steven, if you think I’m gonna make it easy for just because I have future vision and know the outcome, I’m not,” Garnet stated knowing what had already happen and what was about to happen. Steven jumped up on top of the hill where Garnet was standing and walked over to her, even at his new height he was still shorter than her.

“I know you wont and I don’t expect you to either, so any ideas what you might taste like when I eat you,” Steven question garnet,

“I do, but that’s gonna be a surprise for you,” Garnet said with a grin.

“Aww, well I guess we better find out then,” Steven said, Steven pulled out a modified version of Pearl’s trident spear that was double ended. Steven then charged at Garnet, swinging the trident fiercely at Garnet who blocked every swing he took at her. The stale mate went on for 20 minutes, with neither one of them making any advancement. Then Steven saw an opening in her defenses and throw the trident at Garnet. While she was deflecting it Steven had pulled out his shield and was running full speed at her, knocking her threw the light house and down to the beach.

“Looks like I win, Garnet,” Steven shouted as he jumped down from the hill.

“I guess you did, you hit like a freight train” Garnet replied as she struggled get up.

“Well when your built like one you’re gonna hit like one,” Steven replied while patting his belly, “now it’s time to claim my reward,” gloated Steven, as he opened his mouth as wide as he could, engulfing Garnet’s head into his mouth. In one gigantic gulp, Steven was able to swallow Garnet whole, distending his belly out to his feet. Steven licked his lips trying to get more of Garnet’s cotton candy flavor. Steven stomach let out a bellow as he started processing Garnet, by the time it was done and over he now stood at just around 9 feet tall and weighed around 550 pounds. Ruby’s and Sapphire’s powers were absorbed by his gem. With Garnet now digested and he was starving again, Steven went back to the house and walked over to the warp pad and headed towards Little Homeworld, he disappeared he had a grin on his.

The night had given away to the beginning of a new day and the sun was coming up as the Gems of Little Homeworld were just embarking with their day. Suddenly the warp pad began to glow as the warp stream appeared and before the warp stream could fade away, two hands broke through the light, grabbing the three Gems closest to the pad and withdrew back behind the stream. As the stream faded to reveal the now larger Steven as he dropped the captured Gems into his mouth and swallowing them down. As he swallowed them down, he immediately got fatter and taller. Steven then reach out, grabbing two more Gems doing the same as he did before and repeating the procedure over and over again and growing fatter and taller with each Gem he ingested. After Steven had gobbled about a hundred or so of the inhabitants of Little Homeworld, he suddenly stopped and pulled one of Pearl’s spears from his gem, quickly spun around and launched it.

“Nice try, Peri but thanks to Sapphire’s future vision, I saw you coming long before you got here,” Steven said as he then pull out two of Amethyst’s whip launching one towards Peridot and the other one towards an approaching Bismuth who was being carried Lapis. As the whips latched on to their mark, Steven placed both whips into right hand and pulling them back to him, catching Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot with his left hand.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? You all weren’t trying to disrupt my banquet, know were ya,” question Steven.

“Steven, what has gotten into you? This isn’t like you at all,” shouted Bismuth.

“My true hunger has been unlocked and my feast won’t be over till every Gem has been eaten, hell I may not stop there,” replied Steven, tossing Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth in his mouth and swallowing, growing again. Soon Little Homeworld would be devoid of all life except for the now 150 feet tall and nearly 3 ton, Steven. He then made his way back over to the warp pad, which was so small to him now that a pinky toe barely covered it, but he was still able to get the warp pad to work and head for the warp pad inside the Diamond Place.

Yellow, Blue and White were all sitting in their respected throne, as Spinel was putting on a show for them. She was telling them jokes, juggling, and performing magic tricks when the warp pad activate. The four of them looked over with glee as the only other person with access to the palace pad was Steven, but that glee soon turned to shock as the warp stream faded to reveal not their tiny Steven but a mammoth Steven with a hungry look in his eye. Before the Diamonds or Spinel even had a chance to say anything to him, he attacked the Diamonds, swatting them across the room. In the same motion he swiftly picked up Spinel, tossing her in his mouth and swallowing. The Diamonds watched in horror as Steven ate Spinel and growing larger after eating her. Yellow began firing her light destabilization beams, while Blue used her energy projection the fire multiple beams, and White fired a modified version of mind control beam at Steven. The attack caused a major dust cloud to be kicked up and when they could no longer see Steven they stopped their attack. After a brief moment, two hands burst through the dust cloud, one hand pinning White and Yellow to the wall, while the other hand did the same to Blue,

“Thanks for the massage, I really need that,” Steven said as he chuckled. Steven then turned his attention to the shortest of the Diamonds, Blue. In Steven’s massive hand she looked like nothing more than an action figure than the once towering figure she was compared to the old Steven. As she struggled to try to get free, Steven looked at her and said, “I bet you taste like blueberries,” as he tossed her into the air and catching her with his mouth, giving a quick swallow, sending her down to his stomach. Before Yellow and White could even react, he quickly stuffed the last two Diamonds down his throat and into his stomach. As Yellow and White dropped into his stomach they got one last look at Blue before being instantly digested. With the Diamonds now digested and out of the way, Steven height had now increased to 1,200 feet and he weighed 25 tons. As Steven expanded, the Diamonds’ powers were absorbed into Steven’s gem.

“Yellow and Blue Pearl, are you there,” bellowed Steven.

“Yes, our Diamond,” they replied in unison, with a shakiness in their voice due to fear from what they had just seen. 

“I want you to send a message out telling all Gems to return to Homeworld right away and set it on loop forever,” commanded Steven.

“Yes, our Diamond,” they proclaimed. As the Pearls work on sending Steven message out throughout the empire, Steven looked over at the at the now way too small for him warp pad.

“I wonder if there is a way I can repurpose this thing to work for me,” Steven wondered, “Abet, did Mom design a way for you to transport yourself off of planets once you wiped them out?”

_ Well when I was suppose done with I was programmed to assimilate the warp pad of the first planet I wiped out, which she thought in theory would allow me to become my on warp pad. But seeing how I never had a chance to test it, I have no idea if it would work_, Abet replied.

“Only one way to find out then,” Steven stated, as he plucking the pad out of the ground and rotating it with his index and thumb, “well here goes nothing,” tossing it in his mouth and swallowing, After Steven swallowed he waited for a minute but nothing was happened, no glow from his gem like it had when absorbed the other Gems powers.

“Aw, that sorta disappointing, I was hoping to gain the powers of the warp pads,” Steven said sounding bummed out. He was hoping to be able to tested it out by going to the abandoned Garden. Then his gem started glowing like the arc reactor powering up then he disappeared and then reappeared at the Garden.

“That was awesome,” Steven said, jumping for joy and nearly obliterating the Garden when he landed. He then thought about going to the Human Zoo and was teleported to the Zoo instantly.

“This is amazing,” Steven shouted. As Steven was taking in the amazing feeling of being able to go anywhere in the universe with just a thought, Steven received a message from Yellow and Blue Pearl saying that the message has been transmitted and that the masses are waiting for him outside the Palace. Steven thought about the Palace and was transported back to the Palace. Back on Homeworld, millions of Gems watch as the goliath Steven appeared, crushing the Palace under his foot. 

“I’m glad to see you all here, now my true feast can begin,” Steven bellowed as he reached out grabbing Blue and Yellow Pearl, tossing them in his mouth like tic tacs. He then reached out again, grabbing thousands of Gems in each hands. Steven took both handfuls of Gems, raising them above his head, opening his mouth and dropping both them all in and swallowing them as one giant mass, while growing lager as he swallowed the mass down. Upon seeing this the crowd began to run away, while some in the crowd charged at him. The attackers felt like minor tickles to Steven as he barely noticed them. Steven seeing the most of crowd fleeing from him, thought to himself, “Now we can’t have my feast leaving already, I’m just getting started.” The ones that were attacking him noticed that his eyes were starting to glow when two pink beams shot from his eyes hitting the entire crowd. Soon the crowd slowly started turning pink in color and after transforming they all spook as one, “We gladly offer ourselves to satisfy your hunger, Steven.” With this proclamation from the crowd, Steven continued his feast, grabbing two more handfuls of Gems and stuffing them in his mouth.

A few days later, the last group of Gems was being crammed into Steven’s mouth. With a final swallow, all of the Gems except for the cluster had been devoured. Steven had achieve a height of 3 miles and weighed 330 tons. He rubbed his massive stomach, letting out a glass shattering belch, as his eyes started to feel heavy as he felt content and full.

_ Steven thank you for helping me finish my mission_, Abet said.

“I’m glad, I did. The best meal I’ve ever had and with the powers and ability to teleport any where I want just by thinking about, I feel like I could conquer the universe ” replied Steven

_ Maybe we should_, Abet respond.

“Let me think about it but first it’s time to take a nap,” Steven said.

Steven looked and found an area large enough, where there was nothing built, laid down and soon drifted off the sleep. While Steven slept, his stomach let out a growl, one not loud enough to wake Steven up but enough to signal he was hungry again, all while Abet smiled.

THE END….? (_Probably not_)


End file.
